


Birthday Wish

by NeamhCridhe



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), The Rose (Band), VICTON (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Stuck with some work "friends" at a bar for your birthday.  He keeps staring at you.  A birthday wish, fulfilled.
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left the male character nameless and faceless for the reader to imagine their own bias, or whomever they wish as the male character. Which is also why I tagged so many different groups, but feel free to put in who you imagine.
> 
> This is also the first time in 20 years that I've written in first person, so forgive me if I make a few mistakes here or there.
> 
> I suggest to not read the ending notes until after you've read the story, please, as it reveals who I thought of while writing and I do not want to put who I thought into the fic as you read it.

_He’s staring at me. He’s been staring at me since I walked in. Why does he keep staring at me? Someone next to me is speaking but I can’t understand them completely. I don’t really want to be here. I’m not really into partying, but I could hardly refuse when I don’t speak the language and wanted to be friendly despite not knowing anyone very well. He’s staring at me again._  
  
Someone shakes me. “Chloe. Chloe are you listening?”

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Jeeze. We are here for you, pay attention.” They say before they return to the language I have trouble speaking and understanding.

“Sorry. I’m having trouble understanding what you’re saying, that’s all.” I say, shrinking back into myself further and notice that he’s staring at me again.

“Why did you move here if you can’t understand us?” The person across from me snaps, their broken English making me cringe hard.

“To help me learn?” I say.

They all look at me strangely, making me look away as my face starts to flame from embarrassment.

He leans in a little, making me look at him and we lock eyes. “Are they your friends?” He asks quietly, his eyes wrinkling a little in concern.

I couldn’t keep eye contact with him as my face heats again. “I am not sure.” I respond just as quietly. “They brought me along when they heard it was my birthday.”

I glance at the group as they start downing more shots and shake my head when someone puts a glass in front of me. “I don’t drink.”

“What?” The snappy person says, looking at me like I sprouted a third eye or something.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never drank before and I don’t really want to tonight.” I say, twisting my ring around my finger.

“Then why are you here?” The snappy person says.

“Because you insisted I come when I already said no.” I respond.

“Everyone celebrates their birthday with a drink.” They say and he catches my attention out of the corner of my eye.  
  
“She doesn’t have to drink if she doesn’t want to, birthday or not.” He says, taking the glass in front of me and drinking it.

“Whatever.” The snappy person says, returning to their drinking.

They all return to their conversation, falling back into their language and I stop paying attention to them as I twist my ring around my finger again. Someone keeps sliding drinks in front of me, but he intercepts them and drinks them instead, looking at me every time he drinks one. About half an hour later, I’ve become extremely uncomfortable and had been wanting to leave for a while now, but when one of them spilled something on me, that was the last straw. I stand and make my way to the bathroom to try and dab off the worst of the spill so that it wasn’t so wet or cold. I glance at the table as I leave and am taken by surprise when I don’t see him there. I head out of the bar and cautiously make my way down the sidewalk a bit before trying to hail for a taxi. Someone approaches me and I turn instinctively before stepping back as a drunk man makes a grab for me.

“Oh come on.” They slur as they reach for me again. “Someone like you shouldn’t be out here alone.”

I do my best to ignore them, avoiding yet another reach for me when I feel someone step next to me on my other side.

“Who said she was alone?” A voice says, _his_ voice says.

I glance at him to see him scowling at the drunk man.

“Whatever. We can share her.” The guy says.

“I don’t share.” He responds, his voice dropping deeper as he becomes annoyed.

The guy flips us off as he walks away and the guy next to me opens the taxi door for me and follows after me.

“Where to?” The driver asks.

He looks at me and I give a location to a park not far from where I lived. The driver starts driving and I look out my window, twisting my ring around my finger again.

“Are you all right?” He asks softly and I glance at him long enough to see his brow furrowed in concern.

I nod, afraid to speak, but he leans forward to try and look up at me since I looked down at my hands.

He doesn’t really say anything, but continues to stare at me and I feel my heart speeding up. It speeds up every time I’ve caught sight of him over the past couple of weeks. He’s an idol, so he’s always busy and usually surrounded by bodyguards, so why he was even at the bar...I don’t know.

“It’s difficult fitting in, isn’t it?” He asks softly a few minutes later.

“A little.” I respond, not looking at him.

“So, it’s your birthday?” He asks after a few seconds of silence and he softly clears his throat.

I look at my watch. “For another thirty minutes.”

It didn’t escape me that he spoke to me in English, despite it not being his native tongue and I admired him more for that.

“What do you want to do for the next thirty minutes?” He asks and I look at him in surprise, watching his eyes lock on me as he smiles.

“I, uh, I was just going to go home.” I said, trying not to stutter in surprise as my heart races. “I didn’t really want to go out drinking in the first place, and now I smell like alcohol despite not drinking a drop.”

He chuckles softly and I look back out the window, recognizing the park near my place.

“You can stop here.” I say to the driver and he pulls to a stop.

“Wait.” He says as I go to get out and his door opens as he gets out and comes around the car to my side, opening the door for me.

I feel my cheeks heat as I blush and get out of the car, turning to pay the driver.

“I’ve got it.” He says.

“What? No, it’s okay.” I respond, but he’s already given the driver the money, including a decent tip.

“I don’t mind. It is your birthday after all.” He says, smiling as he turns to me and offers his arm. “Walk with me a bit? There’s still twenty-five minutes left.”

I feel my face heat and bite my bottom lip as I look away briefly and when I look back I notice he’s staring at me, at my lips in particular and I stop biting it.

“I, uh, I should just head home. I’m sure you need to be somewhere.”

“I have no plans.” He says, smiling softly and still holding his arm out.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I step forward and link my arm through his and see him smile widely out of the corner of my eye as I refuse to look at him. We head into the park and walk along the path as the wind blows gently around us. I was glad that the alcohol didn’t smell too strongly, but it was still strong in my nose since I didn’t drink at all. As we came up to the children’s area of the park, with swings and a slide, he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

“So, if you don’t like drinking, why were you there?” He asks.

“Call it peer pressure. I work with them and they were going out to drink when one of them remembered it was my birthday. They wouldn’t take no for an answer, so I figured I would go and then leave.” I say, my voice threatening to break with the emotions that bubbled up. “Why were you there?”

“I knew one of them, the snappy one. But I can’t recall her name right now.”  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh at that and he smiles.

“She was more a friend of a friend of mine and he backed out last minute when I was already there.”

“Oh.” I say, unsure what to say next so I stay silent.

I move to sit on one of the swings and he moves behind me to gently push the swing. I started shivering a little when the wind picked up and he pulls the swing to a stop. I glance up at him in surprise as he removes his coat and places it over my shoulders, starting to push me again gently.

“But won’t you be cold?” I ask.

“I’m not the one with a wet shirt.” He says softly as he holds the swing and leans in until his breath brushes over my ear. “You’re shivering.”

I shiver at his words as he lets go of the swing and returns to gently pushing me for a bit. I glance up at the sky to see that even though there were some clouds in the sky, the stars were shining brightly.

“I am always so amazed at the sky here.” I say.

“It is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?” He says, a smile in his voice. “Did you ever make your birthday wish?”

“No. I don’t really celebrate it anymore.”

“You always have to make a birthday wish.” He says, slowing the swing to a stop and moving to sit on the swing next to me, but facing the other way.

I shrug and kick the ground to make me swing slowly. “It stopped meaning something a while ago.”

I could feel him staring at me again and glance up to see his sad eyes, feeling my heart jump in response.

“Why don’t you make a wish? Right now.” He says.

“What?”  
  
“I’m serious. What would you wish for?” He says, leaning against the chains closest to me.

“I, uh, I don’t know.” I stutter as my eyes keep moving from his eyes to his lips as he speaks.

I look away, feeling my cheeks heat yet again and bite my bottom lip as I kick at the ground again to swing myself.

“I’m sure there’s something you wish for.” He says, swaying slowly.

“Nothing that matters, or will come true.” I say, my eyes moving to his lips every time I swing past him.

He smiles slowly as his eyes light up and I suddenly feel my stomach drop as my heart lurches.

_Oh god. Did he pick up on me staring at his lips. I can’t help it. They look so soft and perfect and I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to kiss them. Why is my heart pounding so hard? Did I do something? Am I still swinging?_

I focus on him again and notice that he had grabbed my swing and stopped me without me noticing.

“Tell me again.” He says softly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What you just said, tell me again.”

“Wh-what did I say?”

He chuckles. “You said you always wondered what it would feel like to kiss me.”

I feel my face heat and my heart pounds as I struggle to stand suddenly. “I-I-I should go.”

I lose my balance slightly and he stands, steadying me. I refuse to look at him as I feel his hand tighten on my arm to help steady me.

“And you’d think you were the one drinking, not me.” He says, teasingly.

“I’m sorry. I think I should go.” I say, my head swimming as my face continues to heat.

“Don’t go, not yet. You still have ten minutes left.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s still your birthday and you still have a wish to make.” He says, moving to stand in front of me.

I glance up at him briefly before looking back down and twisting the ring around my finger again.

“Did you really mean that?” He asks.

“What?” I mumble, not really focused anymore as I’m silently hating myself. I didn’t realize I had said that aloud.

“That you wonder what it was like to kiss me.” He says softly, his voice deepening slightly.

“I, uh, I didn’t mean that. I wasn’t really thinking clearly.” I stammer out, unsure what to say or do.

“You didn’t mean it? But what if I told you I have been thinking the same thing about you all night?” He says softly.

I look at him in surprise. “What?”

“You looked so lost earlier while the others kept talking and drinking.” He says. “I couldn’t help but think about kissing you all night.”

“Ki-ki-kissing me?” I squeakily stutter out.

He smiles, chuckling softly and I go to step away, but stumble yet again. He still had a grip on my arm, so he steadies me once more and I refuse to look at him, my face on fire and my heart pounding out of control. He lifts his other hand and places his fingers under my chin, applying the smallest amount of pressure to get me to lift my chin to look at him. I briefly meet his eyes before looking away as I bite my bottom lip and he sighs softly. He pushes his thumb against my chin, pulling my bottom lip free from my teeth and I glance at him to see him leaning in. I gasp softly and try to lean away, but his fingers and thumb tighten ever so slightly as he continues to lean in. His lips pass over mine so lightly, it felt more like a breeze than a kiss. Then his lips touch mine, softly, like a butterfly’s wing and I feel my stomach drop as my heart races.  
  
I go to step back, but the hand holding my arm moves to the small of my back to hold me in place as the hand on my chin softly slides along my jaw and around the back of my neck. His lips press against mine a little harder, but still softly, no tongue appearing as the pressure becomes more firm against my lips. My hands come up to rest against his chest and feel his heart pounding just as fast and as hard as mine. It relaxed me slightly, knowing he was just as nervous as I was and I press my lips against his in return. He never made a move to deepen the kiss, just pressed his lips against mine firmly before drawing back until it was a soft touch again. Both of us let out the breath we were holding as the kiss ends and he leans back enough to look at me, his eyes moving all over my face before settling on my eyes. I breathe heavily as I look at him, unsure what just happened exactly and he smirks with a soft chuckle.

“You look really cute when you’ve been kissed into a daze.” He says softly, teasing a bit.

I feel my face heat yet again and look down, biting my bottom lip and when I look back up, I see him licking his lips as he looks at me.

“I, uh, I…” I stammer and trail off.  
  
We stand there next to the swings as the wind blows around us, staring into each other’s eyes and I’m still shocked that he just kissed me like that. I finally take a step back, breaking the moment as I clear my throat and glance at the building.

“I, uh, should head in. It’s really late and you...well you’ve been drinking and I need to change.” I stammer as I take another step back.

He takes my hand in his without a word and leads me toward the building I looked at. He links his fingers with mine as I follow behind him and I look down at our hands. The door closes behind us as we enter, breaking me from the daze and I tug my hand out of his.

“You don’t need to see me the rest of the way.” I say softly, looking down at my feet and twisting the ring on my finger.

“I want to.” He says, heading for the elevator. “Which floor?”

“Huh? Oh the elevator doesn’t work at night.” I say, smiling a little at his bemused expression to what I just said.

“They don’t work at night?”

“Something about keeping the tenants safe or something like that.” I say with a shrug as I move to the stairs.

He follows me up, noticing that a couple of the stairs needed repairing as I cautiously avoid the broken parts.

“Those don’t look safe, especially at night.” He says.

“Ah, that happened when someone moved out and ended up dropping their furniture on it. The building owner will fix it in a few days.” I say, glancing back at him as we reach my floor and head down the hall toward my door.

I pause in front of my door and punch in the door code, pushing the door open slightly and turning my back to it to keep it open as I look at him.

“Thank you for tonight. It started out pretty horrible, but it ended better.”

“Just better?” He teases.

I look down as my face heats again and he chuckles as he tilts my chin up again.

“You’re cute when you’re shy like this.”

“I…” I start to say, but his lips were brushing against mine again and I lost all train of thought.

The kiss was just as soft and sweet as before, but he moves his lips against mine a little, as if wanting to deepen it, but not sure if I wanted to. His other arm came around me to pull me close and my hands move to rest on his chest. I faintly hear my door click shut, but lost the thought again as he softly sucks at my bottom lip. I feel his heart pounding under my hand, matching my own heart pounding against my ribs as I return the kiss. He deepened the kiss slowly, but he still kept it soft and sweet, not hard or almost punishingly like some kisses I’ve had before. We were both soon out of breath as we kissed and I leaned away first, gently biting his bottom lip and pulling it between my teeth to slide free. I saw him shiver at the action and he licks his lips as he stares into my eyes.  
  
“Your birthday wish has been fulfilled. Happy Birthday, Chloe.” He says, his voice deep and husky with desire.

He presses a soft kiss against the end of my nose and caresses his thumb over my cheek before stepping away.

“Go inside now.” He says. “Good night, Chloe.”

I had to punch in my door code again and turn to him as I push the door open.

“Safe travels back.” I say softly.

He takes my hand in his, placing a piece of paper in my palm and folding my fingers over it, pressing a soft kiss to my fingers as he looks at me with a soft smile.

“Sweet dreams.” He says.

He stands there until I enter my apartment and lock the door. I lean my back against the door, breathing heavily and still in a slight daze, listening to his footsteps fade away. I finally gather my strength and walk on shaking legs to my bedroom where I fall face first onto my bed and lay there, trying to process what happened in the past thirty minutes. I roll over and look at my hand, still closed around the paper and open my hand. In my palm was a small note with his name and phone number and my heart began pounding again as I was taken back to both kisses and what he had said. He said he thought about kissing me all night. Meaning, the entire time he had been staring at me, he had basically been thinking the same thing as I was about kissing him. As I begin to fall asleep, the kisses replay in my mind and I can’t help but think about possible future kisses.

Oh what a birthday this turned out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, now that you have read it, I will indulge you on who I had in mind as I wrote this. 
> 
> At first I thought Jimin, because he has luscious lips that you know you'd love to kiss and bite. But he might get a little too flirty and slightly pushy when he gets drunk, so I decided not to go with him.
> 
> Then I thought Hobi, because he is a gentleman, but he can't really hold his liquor well and would be dazed after only a few shots while trying to be your protector.
> 
> I also briefly thought Wonho, or Yoongi, or Hanse, but they just didn't feel right.
> 
> Finally I returned to Joon, who popped in after Jimin, because he too has those lips that you just want to kiss and bite. Joon would also be the one that would drink the shots for you after you say you do not drink. He would be the one to "rescue" you from the drunk man. He would do everything in this fic. Not saying the others won't, just he feels like the one that would be the most likely to do it.
> 
> But I wrote this without any defining details because I wanted the reader to choose who they wanted. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
